Busway installations consist of several pieces of bus duct that are connected together with bridge joints. Along the busways, serviceable busway plugs (also referred to as “serviceable plugs”) are provided to enclose electrical connections between the phases of a busway and downstream electrical equipment that draw power from the busway phases. The serviceable plug often incorporates additional protection devices, such as fuses or circuit breakers, to protect and control downstream equipment. Serviceable busway plugs allow for end users to make connections inside of the busway plug housing to customize the wiring.
Serviceable busway plugs often include fuse boxes having fuse switches and fuses, which are electrically connected to the phases of a busway and to downstream equipment through power cables. The power cables are attached to an output of the fuse switches within the serviceable busway plug, and the phases of a busway are connected to an input of the fuse switches. A user can selectively open or close the circuit to the downstream equipment by activating the fuse switch. In known systems, a bell or bracket is located inside of the serviceable busway plug that engages with the fuse switch inside of the serviceable busway plug housing. The bell or bracket is further connected to a lever located on an exterior of the housing. A user can manipulate the fuse switch by moving the lever back and forth, and thus can open or close the electrical connection without opening the serviceable busway plug
Fuse switches have different geometries, depending on the manufacturer and power rating. Some fuse switches include non-standard design features that prevent a conventional bell or bracket from being capable of engaging the switch safely and reliably. Thus, a need exists for a structure capable of engaging with fuse switches having unconventional design features, which can safely and reliably open or close the fuse switch.